Argent, The Heroine
by xItalianBoy
Summary: Several months after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Argent is called to Titans Tower. What's in store for the Teen Titans latest heroine?
1. Chapter 1

The young heroine glanced up at Titans Tower. She'd been there before, but that had been several months ago, after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. She could still vividly recall her confrontation with General Immortus and his robotic goons, hundreds of weapons pointed her way. She hadn't done much in the fight; she was one of the last to receive a communicator and was the first to be taken down.

Argent shivered as she recalled when she had been frozen by the Brotherhood of Evil. She had felt as if a caged animal, who was begging to be released, but snickers and laughs were all she could make out through the thick glass. It was then she discovered she was claustrophobic, and she searched hopelessly to find a way out. But there was none, she was one of many 'trophies' the Brotherhood had placed upon their shelf. That had been a pretty bad day, until she was freed from the Brain's grasp and regained her composure.

Argent glanced down at her new silicone black communicator to review a text sent to her by the Boy Wonder himself. It hadn't been very detailed, but she knew to report at once to the main living quarters in Titans Tower. Argent placed her hand on the reader by the front door. A blue light scanned it, and a machine hummed for a few seconds.

"Access denied," said a computerized voice. "Goodbye." The door did not budge at all, and she found herself pounding at the door in impatience after several attempts to outsmart Cyborg's technology.

The door clicked at once and slid open, in front of her stood Cyborg with arms crossed. "Take it easy on the door little lady, I just repaired it after a visit with Kole and Gnark." said the cybernetic teenager.

"You mean Gnarrk, right?" the heroine corrected.

"Yeah, whatever.." He muttered under his breath.

She flew inside following him, her crimson red eyes looking around. She hadn't ever seen a place as magnificent as this, both on the inside and outside. Curiosity took the best of her, and she began to rummage through the kitchen fridge. _Absolutely nothing eatable here, _she began to think to herself. Argent closed the filthy mini fridge, and turned only to come in a collision with Beast Boy.

"You're.. Beast Boy, right?" She asked while rubbing her head in pain, "You don't happen to know where the nearest icepack is do you?"

"Nah, we don't usually have that kind of stuff." He replied while helping her onto her feet. "But I do know some good jokes do you wanna hear one?" _oh crap, she thought. _

"Let's get down to business, Argent." Interrupted a stern voice. "I've called you down to Jump City to fill a position in one of our sister teams, Titans North." _Titans North? Interesting.. _

"So this Titans North, who's a part of it?" She curiously asked as she found a seat in the large sectional.

"well, you will be working with-"

"Greetings Friends!" rang a certain cheery Tamaranian. "I have brought Redstar back to the tower as you have requested Robin." _Starfire is a total suck up when it comes to Robin, the crimson heroine thought to herself. _

"I'm Redstar, leader of Titans North and your soon to be teammate." the young gentlemen said in a heavy Russian accent, with a similar if not same chime as Starfire.

"Argent's the name." she replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you and your work. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." Argent genuinely smiled toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Russian Captain firmly shook the heroine's hand and smiled back at her, she'd be a great addition to his team. _After all she is a cutie, vait… vhat did I just say?_ Redstar shook his head frantically trying to control his teenage hormones, but he came off looking like he had flees.

"Friend Redstar? You are the okay?" asked the Tamaranian beauty.

Argent just simply chuckled at her teammate who was making a complete fool of himself. "Such a strange bloke, aren't you?" inquired the grinning crimson heroine.

Redstar's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he glanced off uneasily. He'd never acted this way around any other woman before and he was worried. He usually was professional in discussing matters with the other Titans, but something about Argent restricted him from doing so. She was so different from the rest, he wasn't sure if it was her personality or her revealing attire that distracted him.

Robin cleared his throat so that he might receive everyone's attention. "Redstar's team has been left empty handed ever since Wildebeest's departure. This has caused major crime sprees to break out all throughout the providence of Ontario."

"So basically you want me to save this bloke's tusshy from the bog? I think I can handle that." Beamed the overly confident New Zealander.

"Excuse me?" asked the offended Captain.

"I don't mean to interrupt friend Redstar, what is this 'tusshy' she speaks of?"

Just as Redstar was to answer Starfire's question Robin let out a soft groan, and left the room in a huff. _Wow whatta uptight bloke, thought Argent. _

"Robin! Wait for I!" cried the clingy alien as she flew after him.

Silence. The two teammates stood in silence, each one waiting for the other to say something.

"You are veady to leave for our tower? The rest team is vaiting to meet their newest friend."

"Yeah. I think I'm ready, ya bloke!" Argent, trying to be as friendly as possible, playfully punched Redstar's arm. _Hmm… so he works out, must be pretty hot underneath that green suit of his. _Argent got lost in her thoughts, and hadn't noticed she was to follow Redstar out to Titans North's T-Ship.

"Are you coming?" asked the Russian Captain.

(_**Ontario, Canada;; Titans North Tower)**_

The two heroes exited the red T-ship from the top of the North Tower, and looked at the beautiful scene before them. "This quite a view…" Argent exclaimed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She'd never seen anything like it before, thousands of pine trees spread throughout the endless acres of land and wildlife flourishing among it all.

"It really is, isn't it?" Redstar looked off wearily into the gleaming sunset and the sky.

"Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Argent.

"I'm fine… you shall meet rest of team, yes?

Argent nodded and the two walked toward the main living headquarters. But as usual things were quiet between the two, awkward. The lingering silence was broken by a horrifying scream. The two Titans' eyes widened and they both sprinted toward the source, but as soon as entered the main quarters things were normal. Well almost normal… Hiding behind the kitchen counter was a cowering Gnarrk and his partner Kole, who was trying to coax him out.

"Red Star, I-I'm sorry about the racket! Gnarrk's still adjusting to the Tower's technological advances." Explained a pink haired teenager.

"It's alright; I'd like to introduce newest friend and teammate, Argent." Red Star motioned toward the crimson heroine who waved back at the two.

"Aurah?" asked Gnarrk.

"Yes, she's joining the team." Kole told her friend, and then turned her attention back to her new teammate. "I'm Kole and this is my partner Gnarrk, it's so nice to meet you!"

"Pleased to Meet You too! I just love your hair, you dyed it yourself?" Argent asked in fascination.

"It's actually my natural hair color, cool right?"

"Totally!" exclaimed Argent.

Red Star simply rolled his eyes. _Girls… vey can talk vor ages if vey wanted to, _he thought to himself. The girls continued conversation over petty topics such as hair, make-up, and wardrobe, until their leader interrupted. "Girls, ve have training later. Kole, if you'd ve so kind as to show Argent to her room?"

"Sure! Argent, wanna follow me?" Kole gestured for the punkish girl to follow her.

The two heroines exited the living quarters to find Argent's room, which was conveniently next to Kole's. With a push of a button the sturdy titanium door opened and a bare bedroom was all that was seen. "I hope you like the room, Argent. You've got a bed, closet, TV, you name it! If you need help decorating I'd be happy to help!" Kole offered casually.

"That'd be awesome! Mind grabbing those spray cans for me?" asked Argent.

"Uhh.. sure!" Kole went through Argent's suitcase and pulled out two black spray cans.

Argent grabbed one of the cans and shook it up, spraying the black paint on the nearest wall. Kole's eyes widened slightly at this and she timidly tapped Argent on her shoulder. "You're sure you want to paint the walls black? Won't it.. I don't know.. make the room more dark?"

Argent laughed at her question and smiled. "That's the point! I'm not really a unicorn lover or Candy floss kinda gal."

Kole laughed as well, realizing her question was quite stupid. She shook her can vigorously and started to spray the wall opposite of Argent's. She liked having another girl in the tower; it was nice to just relax and not have to hear about the Russian Army or Gnarrk's fascination of bugs.

"Kole, I got a question." Argent turned toward Kole to ask her question.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Jericho? When we were walking through the tower we passed by his room, is he a part of the team?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jericho has a hard time getting to know new people, but he's warmed up to the rest of the team. I'm sure he'll warm up to you too, just give him some time." Kole replied with a smile fixed on her face.

Argent didn't want to wait to meet this mystery teammate of her's, she wanted to meet him now. She never was patient as a little girl; she was still stuck in her spoiled ways. Even though she was no longer under the influence of her parents, she still wanted things when she wanted them and she wanted to meet this guy.


End file.
